


MCYT oneshots

by c10wnc0r333



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BUT IT'S NOT A SHIP, BUT LIKE I ALSO WRITE CUDDLE SOFT STUFF TOO BC AWE, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dave | Technoblade, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Dave | Technoblade - Freeform, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Masochism, Morning Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, PWP, Pain Kink, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sobbing, Teasing, They just talk about bees as friends, Tommy and Tubbo talk about bees, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Humiliation, maid dresses, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c10wnc0r333/pseuds/c10wnc0r333
Summary: I literally know there are so much of these but I really just want to write these without having to make separate works for each one so yeahAlso I take requests
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 87
Kudos: 829





	1. Chapter 1

╔═══════════════╗  
╚═══════════════╝

★👑𝓻𝓾𝓵𝓮𝓼👑★

——————————————————

𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕀 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖:  
. Smut/porn y'know  
. Any ship besides Tommy x Tubbo (I can write a 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥 story about them where like they talk about bees though)  
. Soft stuff like cuddles I really like those please if you like those as well don't be afraid to request

𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕚 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖:  
. Rape/non-con ***(as a victim I literally hate these like wtf)***  
. necrophilia bc that's fucking GROSS  
. piss/scat/squirt ***(If you're curious abt what these are, no you're not❤️)***  
. Feet  
. Wax  
. Homophobic/Transphobic hate sex  
. Any amount of people other than five (five people being the limit)  
. Food  
. Blood  
. Killing  
. Knife play bc I just d o n ' t know how to write that

𝕙𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕠 𝕣𝕖𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥:  
. State who is the bottom and who is the top  
. State any kinks you would like to be added into the story or if you just want vanilla  
. State any AU's if you want there to be any

𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕜 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘, 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕒 𝕟𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕪!! 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕔𝕦𝕣𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕝𝕪 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕠𝕟 𝕒 𝕋𝕖𝕔𝕙𝕟𝕠 𝕩 𝔻𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕞 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕜 𝕤𝕠 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕙


	2. Dream x Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno Bottom Techno 
> 
> Just morning sex with Bottom Techno 
> 
> hehehe bitchboy Techno ehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* this was rushed tends to why it goes a little bit fast, I promise I normally write better *cough*

Techno, somehow, made it out of his boyfriend's grasp and at up in their bed before standing up and walking toward their closet.

Dream, still tired, sat up in their bed and groaned. "...Techno, come back to beeed." Dream said, motioning for Techno to come lay back down next to him again.

"Dream, it's almost seven," Techno said, giving a small pout, "I need to get ready."

Dream got out of bed and walked toward his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Techno's waist and letting his head rest on Techno's shoulder.

Techno smiled, he loved when Dream was affectionate like this. Dream began to play with Techno's hair as he sucked small marks into Techno's neck.

"Dream..." Techno sighed, turning around to face the taller blonde male. Techno wrapped his arms around Dream's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Dream, deepened the kiss and picked Techno up to which Techno wrapped his legs around Dream's waist. During the kiss, Dream walked toward the bed and set Techno down, breaking the kiss. Techno slipped off his red robe and threw it off of the bed whereas Dream took off his white T-shirt and threw it where Techno had thrown his robe. Techno laid against pillows as Dream got on top of him and started to kiss his neck again.

"Pillow princess." Dream teased, mumbling against Techno's skin.

"Shut up." Techno whined, rolling his eyes at Dream's statement.

Dream laughed against Techno's skin then pulled away to kiss Techno.

Dream managed to slip off Techno's boxers during the kiss. Dream pulled away from the kiss and reached over to get the lube from his dresser. Dream opened the bottle and squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers.

"Spread your legs." Dream told Techno.

Techno did as told and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Safeword if you want me to stop, okay?" Dream said to which Techno nodded. He doubt he would have to even safeword, Dream tried his best to be gentle and ws good at being gentle. Even during their more rough sexual encounters, Techno never had to safeword.

Dream teased Techno's rim before slowly pushing in a finger. Techno let out a small whimper and Dream smiled, it was always cute to Dream when Techno moaned. Dream started to thrust his finger in and out of his boyfriend, ripping small moans and whimpers from Techno's lips. Techno was a bit quiet until Dream added another finger, his moans became more high-pitched and he squirmed a bit. It wasn't until Dream found Techno's prostate that Techno let out load moans and curses.

"F-fuck-- oh my god D-dream just fuck me." Techno spoke through his moans.

Dream pulled out his fingers and pulled off his boxers, throwing them into a corner of their room. Dream grabbed the lube again and squired some onto his member, before pushing into Techno's hole. Techno wrapped his legs around Dream's waist and rested his head on Dream's shoulder. Dream slowly began to move in and out of Techno as small moans escaped Techno. Dream began to pick up his pace, bringing Techno into another kiss. Techno wrapped his arms around Dream's neck, deepening the kiss. Techno eventually had to pull away for air so Dream instead started to leave more marks on Techno's neck. Techno was lucky that his outfit covered his neck otherwise he'd be embarrassed walking around his friends. 

"D-dream- a-ah fu-fuck please m-more~" Techno begged through moans.

Dream picked up his pace again, gripping onto Techno's waist so his thrusts could become more steady. Techno let out loud moans, causing Dream to smile.

"You look so pretty like this, Techno. Always so beautiful for me. Moaning my name, begging me for more. So beautiful." Dream praised, kissing Techno's forehead before focusing on his pace.

Techno blushed, looking away out of embarrassment. Dream chuckled, thrusting into his boyfriend faster as he tried to find his prostate again.

"Oh my-- D-dream fuck~" Techno was never really good at holding back his speech let alone moans which was one of the things Dream loved about Techno, he was vocal. As a result of Techno being vocal, you could always tell if he was uncomfortable or in pain which was very reassuring to Dream. Dream never wanted to purposely hurt Techno unless Techno wanted him to and even then he tried not to be as rough. 

"Do you feel good?" Dream asked, smiling.

Techno nodded his head, also smiling. He leaned in for another kiss and wrapped his hands around Dream's neck again. Dream grunted into the kiss and his thrusts became a bit sloppier but it didn't bother Techno since he was also close.

"D-dream~!" Techno practically screamed, covering his mouth so quickly. He was allowed to get embarrassed once in a while.

Dream chuckled, "If you didn't feel good before, you definitely do now."

"D-dream I'm gonna c-cum~" Techno moaned out, closing his eyes as his climax came.

Dream held Techno's hand as Techno came on their chests, Dream climaxing inside Techno not long after. Dream collapsed next to Techno a they both panted.

Techno huffed as he sat up, hitting Dream's stomach playfully. "Now I have to take a shower before I get ready."

Dream chuckled and kissed Techno's forehead before Techno left to their bathroom to go take a shower


	3. Sapnap x Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream Bottom Maid Dream 
> 
> Sapnap called Dream baby or babes a lot :D

Dream sighed, struggling to put on the thigh high socks that came with the maid outfit he had bought. He didn't know why he bought it but he did. He thought it looked cute and its not like he had any toxic masculinity so he bought it... without Sapnap's knowledge, BUT for a good reason. If Sapnap knew that he had bought this, his ass would have been railed as soon as the dress got here. I mean, that's not totally a bad thing but he wanted to feel pretty in the dress before getting wrecked in it.

A knock at Dream's door startled Dream and his eyes widened. 

"Hey Dream, I'm coming in. I forgot my keys." 

"No no no wait please!" Dream shouted, but it was a little too late. 

"Oh." Sapnap said, smirking as he leaned against the door handle. "Wanna give a little context babes?"

"Not really..." Dream sighed, red spreading on his face.

"Mm okay. Was this supposed to be a surprise? Or did you just not want to tell me you bought this." Sapnap smiled, walking toward his boyfriend.

"Both..?" Dream replied, looking up at Sapnap.

Sapnap laughed and leaned down to pull the blonde into a kiss. Dream wrapped his arms around Sapnap's neck, deepening the kiss. Sapnao broke the kiss to smile at Dream, putting there foreheads together.

"You look really pretty baby." Sapnap said.

"Thank you, Sir." 

And that one went straight to Sapnap's dick. 

Sapnap pushed Dream down so he was laying flat on their bed, smiling down at him. 

"Lube?" Sapnap asked.

"Nightstand." Dream replied, staring into his boyfriend's beautiful eyes. 

Sapnap reached over and grabbed the small bottle. He popped the cap off and squirted some onto his fingers before pulling down Dream's underwear. Dream put his arm over his eyes as Sapnap pushed a finger in. 

"F-fuck-"

"Does it feel good?" Sapnap teased, thrusting his finger into his small boyfriend.

"Y-yes Sir~" Dream whimpered.

With Sapnap's free hand, he reached up and caressed Dream's cheek, smiling up at him as he let out soft moans. Sapnap eventually added a second finger, scissoring Dream open and curling his fingers. Dream let out louder moans and curses under his breath. Pleas of "more" or "faster" left Dream's lips to which Sapnap complied, adding a third finger.

"S-sapnap!" Dream moaned out, along with curses and more pleas.

Sapnap adored the way Dream looked, he was so pretty under him. Moaning out his name followed by curses and pleas. Dream hid part of his face in embarrassment, begging Sapnap for more each thrust.

"I- I'm ready please just fuck me already.." Dream whimpered. 

"Are you sure?" Sapnap just wanted to clarify, and with good reason. He was a bit larger than average and didn't want to hurt Dream, and dream understood that from their our sexual encounters.

Dream nodded in reply. 

"Use your safeword if you want me to stop, okay?" Sapnap stated.

Dream nodded again in reply. He doubted he would need to use it though. He's only ever had to use the safeword once and it was when he accidentally got overstimulated by Sapnap and it just hurt to keep going. Sapnap wasn't really ever rough, their sexual encounters were usually all vanilla aside from a few occasions. 

Sapnap pulled out his fingers and grabbed the lube bottle again, squirting some onto his member before aligning up with Dream's hole. Sapnap slowly pushed in, stopping half way to check on Dream. Dream had his hand over his mouth and his eyes half-lidded. He let out small whimpers, tears prickling his eyes, hair clinging to his forehead.

"Holy shit you look so beautiful babes." Sapnap said, caressing Dream's cheek with his hand again as he pushed in more.

"A-ah! F-fuck-" Dream moaned out when Sapnap bottomed out. 

"Tell me when to move baby." Sapnap said.

Dream nodded, breathing heavily.

After a minute or two, Dream told Sapnap to start moving to which Sapnap did. He started off slow then eventually formed a steady but faster pace. Dream covered his mouth, letting out loud moans that embarrassed him a bit too much. Usually, Dream has a lot more vocal and it never really bothered him but the fact that he was in a maid dress made his embarrassment levels ten times worse than what it usually is. Sapnap let out breathy moans, picking up his pace a bit. 

"S-shit! S-sap- A-ah! S-sapnap-!" Dream moaned out loudly, barely able to form sentences let alone cover up his moans at this point. 

Sapnap let out a small chuckle, "Does it feel good babes?"

Tears streamed down Dream's face, nodding as best as he could, "Y-yes Sir!"

Sapnap smiled, pulling Dream into a kiss. Dream moaned and whimpered into this kiss, wrapping his arms around Sapnap's neck in effort to deepen the kiss. Sapnap began thrusting harder into his blonde boyfriend, still kissing. Dream quickly pulled away to let out a loud moan, hurrying to cover his mouth soon after.

"Sweet spot?" Sapnap asked, smirking a bit. 

Dream nodded and Sapnap wiped away his boyfriend's tears. Oh god that was so hot to Sapnap, he loved it when Dream is feeling so good to the point where he just cries. Obviously if Dream was just outright sobbing during sex, Sapnap would immediately stop and check on his to see if he was being too rough but Dream was just letting our tears of pleasure in this moment.

"S-sap- M-mn! I- I- A-ah!" Dream could barely form his sentence yet Sapnap knew what he was trying to say.

"It's okay, cum for me baby." 

Dream scrambled to grab Sapnap's hand, screwing his eyes shut as his climax approached. Dream practically screamed as he came, back arching as he took heavy breaths, trying to come down from his high. Sapnap continued thrusting in Dream, trying not to overstimulate him. 

"I'm c-close, in or out?" Sapnap asked.

"D-don't care.." Dream stuttered out.

With a few more thrusts, Sapnap came inside of Dream. After coming down from his high, he pulled out and collapsed next to the blonde.

"Tired.. Give cuddles." Dream said, rolling over to face Sapnap.

"No, we have to take a shower and change the bedsheets."

Dream shook his head, "Pandas!"

Sapnap fell into a laughing fit, "You can't safeword out of aftercare! That's not how it works."

Dream pouted, laughing at himself as well.


	4. Tubbo and Tommy talk about bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NOT A SHIP,,, I REPEAT NOT A SHIP,, THEY JUST TALK ABOUT BEES)
> 
> Literally they just talk about bees- very short

"You really like bees, huh Tubbo?" Tommy smiled at his bestfriend, amazed by the bees surrounding their picnic spot.

"Mhm!" Tubbo smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich that Tommy had prepared for their hangout earlier that day.

"Say, Tubbo.. How many species of bees are there?"

"Around 20,000, why?" Tubbo asked.

"I don't know, I just want to see how much you know about bees." Tommy laughed, eating some pudding.

"I know a lot about bees." Tubbo laughed.

"Really, how much do you know?"

"Around 4,000 of the species of bees are native in the United States and 276 of the bee species are native to the United Kingdom. Perdita Minima is the smallest bee species and less than two millimeters long." Tubbo replied, looking at Tommy.

"Okay, how big is the biggest bee species?" Tommy asked.

"That would be.. Wallace's Giant Bee. They have a wingspan of 2.5 inches and large jaws that they use to scoop stuff up to make nests."

"How many bee species are currently endangered?" 

"Around eight or so species." Tubbo answered.

"I'm gonna have to fact-check that, Tubbo." Tommy laughed.

As the two were laughing, Wilbur came running up to them.

"Sorry to interfere but I need Tubbo to come help me write about bees-" Wilbur said, out of breath.

"Okay! Bye Tommy!" Tubbo smiled, hugging his best friend then going off with Wilbur


	5. Schlatt x Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol I'm a bottom Wilbur fan- I'm working on a version of this with bottom Schlatt though so don't worry!
> 
> Schlatt calls Wilbur princess- like a lot but don't be fooled, he's rough with Wilbur

"S-schlatt- what- what the fuck are you doing?" Wilbur asked, obviously trying to get the hand off of his arm that was pulling him out of his office. "Schlatt you're hurting my arm."

"Can you shut the fuck up already? You'll have plenty of time to bitch and complain later princess." Schlatt stopped walking to look back at his smaller boyfriend.

"Schlatt my arm, please let go of me. I'll walk with you."

Schlatt let go of Wilbur's arm and Wilbur started walking beside him. Schlatt seemed angry in appearance but he usually always looked angry so it was hard to decipher. 

"So.. Wanna explain why you pulled me out of my office? I have to fill out paperwork for L'manberg." Wilbur asked, looking up at Schlatt as he talked.

"You'll see." Schlatt replied.

"Well can you tell me where we're going then?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up like two minutes ago? ... We're going to my house." Schlatt answered rather rudely.

Wilbur stayed quiet, not wanting to upset his boyfriend any further.

When the two arrived at Schlatt's house, Wilbur shut the door and was immediately pinned to it as soon as it shut. Wilbur groaned at the force that his back hit the door on, it didn't hurt or anything but jeez Schlatt was strong when he wanted to be.

"Schlatt-"

"Shut. Up. Let me speak princess." Schlatt spat, "Wanna explain why you keep spending your time with Dream and not me, hm?"

"Schlatt- are you seriously jealous of me talking to Dream?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm not fucking jealous! Now answer my question."

"Okay.. I've been trying to get Dream to help out with L'manberg but I know that's probably not going to happen but I still wanna try to ask him-"

"That's a stupid idea princess." Schlatt laughed.

"Hey, that's mean." Wilbur gave a fake pout.

"I could have been meaner. I could have pinned you against your work building and fucked the answer out of you while you scream my name, begging me for more like the little slut you are then eventually someone would see you like that and you'd beg me to stop because they would catch us and it would destroy your little ego and get you all embarrassed. I could have done that instead princess."

Blush spread to Wilbur's face like wildfire and his breath hitched. "S-schlatt.."

Schlatt laughed at his boyfriend's embarrassment, "Awe did that get you all hot and bothered? All embarrassed just because of a few little words. How pathetic you are, princess."

Wilbur whimpered, staring at Schlatt.

Schlatt pulled his boyfriend into a heated kiss, Wilbur wrapping his hands around Schlatt's neck and Schlatt wrapping his hands round Wilbur's waist, pulling his body closer to himself. Wilbur broke the kiss for air, resting his head in the crook of Schlatt's neck.

"P- please..." Wilbur said

"Please what princess, use your words."

"No no no you already know what I want please don't make me say it." Wilbur pleaded, looking up at Schlatt.

"No princess, I'm afraid I don't know what you want." Schlatt lied, "How am I supposed to give you what you want if you don't tell me what it is you want?"

"Schlatt.. It's embarrassing please don't make me say it." Wilbur pleaded again.

"That's the point princess. I love it when you're all embarrassed, hiding behind your hands as you stutter at me."

"... P-please Schlatt.. f-fuck me." Wilbur whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of Schlatt's neck again.

"How could I say no to my little princess?" Schlatt replied, laughing.

Wilbur heard Schlatt dig something out of his pocket, what he would guess is lube. He was correct.

"Do you just normally keep lube on you?" Wilbur asked.

"No but what was I to do if I did choose to fuck you against a public wall, hm?" Schlatt teased.

Schlatt slid Wilbur's pants off, along with his boxers. Wilbur groaned as cold air hit his member.

"Turn around around and put your hands on the wall, stick your ass out." Schlatt commanded.

Wilbur did as told, whimpering as Schlatt pushed a lubricated finger into him. He mumbled curses under his breath, biting his lip to try and cover up his moans. Schlatt added another finger, thrusting harshly into Wilbur. At this point, Wilbur's legs were a bit shaky but not enough to have Schlatt worry or have to hold him up. Wilbur let out mumbled moans and whimpers, hoping this prep would be over soon so he could hold onto his boyfriend. Though he knew the Schlatt was going to be rough with him, he also knew that Schlatt loved to have Wilbur clinging onto him whether that be in or out of the bedroom. Schlatt added a third finger, using his free hand to rub circles into Wilbur's hip. Schlatt had never bottomed before, however, he did know that sometimes prep can hurt and though he did like being rough with Wilbur, he also didn't want to come off as a boyfriend who doesn't care. He truly does love Wilbur.

"S-schlatt! I'm ready, please please please just f-fuck me!" Wilbur moaned out, begging for Schlatt.

"Does my slut want my cock, hm? Does my little princess want to be filled up, hm?" Schlatt teased.

Wilbur nodded.

"Use your words princess." Schlatt said, stopping his movements.

Wilbur whined at the loss of friction, trying to rock back on Schlatt's fingers. "Y-yes! Yes, I- I'm you're slut! Please please p-please fuck me! I want to feel you f-fill me up!" Wilbur begged, tears of embarrassment prickling his eyes.

Oh that went straight to Schlatt's dick. "How could I say no to my little princess begging me like that?" Schlatt teased.

Schlatt slid his pants and boxers off, quickly squirting some more lube onto himself. "Turn around and hook your legs around my waist."

Wilbur nodded, doing as he was told. He wrapped his arms around Schlatt's neck and hid his face in the crook of Schlatt's neck as Schlatt pushed all the way into him in one thrust. Wilbur cried out, half pain, half pleasure, clinging onto Schlatt as he began to move in and out of him at a steady pace. Wilbur always knew Schlatt was big from their past sexual encounters but it felt like he somehow got bigger, Wilbur let out broken moans and sobs, if he wasn't crying before, he is now. 

"Why are you crying princess?" Schlatt teased, laughing a bit.

"F-...feels- g-good! A-ah!" Wilbur choked out.

"That's it princess, cry for me. Cry for me because it feels so good getting dicked down you little cockslut." Schlatt spat, pounding harder into Wilbur.

Wilbur bit down on Schlatt's shoulder, trying to muffle his sobs of pleasure. Curses and pleads to speed up left Wilbur's lips and god was he loud. If anyone had been standing outside the door, they could have easily heard Wilbur.

"How would you feel if someone caught you like this, hm princess? Would you cry even more, beg me to stop fucking you in front of that person or would you beg them not to tell anyone as you continue screaming out my name, hm? Show them how much of a slut you are for my cock?" Schlatt said, pulling chains of moans and sobs from Wilbur's lips.

"I- h-hah! I- I- n-ngh! S-schl-a-at!" Wilbur could barely form a sentence, he just felt so good.

:I asked a question princess, answer me or else I stop." Schlatt taunted, slowing his movements a bit.

"N-no!! H-ha- a-ah! I- I d-don't know what I- I would do! J-just please please please keeping fuc-fucking me." Wilbur pleaded, tears spilling from his eyes, staining his cheek and leaving wetspots on Schlatt's blazer. 

Schlatt sped up his movements again, pulling Wilbur into a kiss. Wilbur moaned and sobbed loudly into the kiss, causing it to be a sloppy kiss but god did Schlatt adore the sounds spilling from Wilbur's lips. Schlatt broke the kiss to focus on his thrusts, using one hand to hold onto Wilbur's hip and the other to wipe away Wilbur's tears.

"You look so beautiful like this princess, always so beautiful for me. Screaming and crying out my name, begging me for more as you try to form sentences. No one else makes you feel this good, only me. Who do you belong to, princess?" Schlatt praised.

"A-ah! y-you! S-schlatt I- I belong to y-you!" Wilbur replied, sobbing.

Wilbur felt his climax approaching, he was practically screaming at this point.

"S-sch-schlatt! C-close close close! F-fuck I'm g-gonna a-ah! Y-yes yes yes!" Wilbur sobbed out, slinging to Schlatt.

"Yeah princess? You gonna cum? Cum for me."

That was the last push that Wilbur needed, he came with a silent scream. Schlatt came not long after. He quickly pulled out and helped Wilbur sit on the floor for a second so he would fall. Wilbur was breathing heavily, trying to come down from his high.

"T-that felt really really good." Wilbur said, barely above a whisper, as his voice was already strained.

"Yeah, you seem like you had fun." Schlatt laughed, wiping tears away from Wilbur's tear-stained face. 

Wilbur gave a light laugh, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

"Can we,,, Can we go take a nap and cuddle..?" Wilbur asked.

"Shower first princess." Schlatt replied, helping his boyfriend up so he could carry him.

After their shower, Wilbur changed into some of Schlatt's clothes, falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write oml- but anyway I'm going to start on a George x Dream fic!


	6. Not an update sorry

So I recently published a Sapnap x Dream work- but it's a bit triggering.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607331

Triggers:

\- Suicide  
\- Cutting  
\- Ovethinking  
\- One-sided love  
\- Jealousy  
\- Internalized homophobia  
\- Crying

Slow updates! School is shit and effecting my mental health.

Anyway check it out!

I'm currently working on a George x Dream oneshot right now so yuh


	7. Dream x Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Sapnap
> 
> B r a t n a p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS RUSHED, I HAVE SCHOOL IN 5 HOURS MAN
> 
> THIS IS SHORT LIKE LITERALLY 915 WORDS SO SKIP IF YOU WANT IDRC

Sapnap let out a whine, tears of frustration began to form in his eyes. Dream had been teasing him for an hour now. Sapnap felt like he was going to burst, part of him wanted to get up and take care of his "problem" by himself but that would just make his boyfriend mad and he loved it when Dream was rough with him but it had been an hour and it was really starting to get to Sapnap.

"Aweee, what? You gonna cry Sapnap?" Dream teased, forcing Sapnap to look at him.

"D-dream... Please." Sapnap whimpered.

"Please what? What do you want, be more specific." A smug look on Dream's face as he spoke.

"You already know what I want!" Sapnap said, annoyed.

Dream loved it when Sapnap begged for literally anything, tears running down his face from too much teasing, the pink the clouded his cheeks, and his body covered in hickeys, which is why most of their sexual encounters were rough. One thing always got in the way of this though, Sapnap was always so prideful. That's not like it's a bad thing though, Dream loved breaking Sapnap, reducing him to nothing but a mess of moans under him. 

"Sapnap, use your words or I leave you here." Dream glared at the shorter male under him.

"No no no! I- I'm sorry..." Sapnap paused, bright red flushing his cheeks as he spoke, "P-please.. fu-fuck me..?" 

"Hm? What was that, I can't hear you, speak up love." Dream smirked, his emerald eyes glowing.

Sapnap let out a breath, glaring at Dream. "P-please fuck me." He repeated, a little louder this time.

"Louder."

"Dream! I know you can fucking hear me!" Sapnap snapped at the taller, crossing his arms as though a two year old would.

Dream pulled on Sapnap's hair and Sapnap yelped, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"If I tell you to repeat yourself louder, that is was I expect you to do."

Shivers ran down Sapnap's body and he let out a small moan, looking at Dream.

"Y-yes sir." Sapnap nodded the best he could with Dream's hand tugging on his hair. "Please fuck me..." Sapnap spoke loud, wrapping his arms around Dream's neck.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Dream smirked, grabbing the lube bottle off his dresser. "I guess there's no need to prep you with how much I've been teasing you, hm?"

"Yeah no shit." Sapnap scoffed.

"Hm, what was that? Well my my love, if you're gonna act like that maybe I should go back to teasing you instead."

"No! P-please I'm really sorry!" Sapnap whimpered, grabbing onto Dream's hand, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Well don't you switch sides fast?" Dream scoffed, pushing Sapnap back down as he lubed himself up.

Slowly Dream, entered Sapnap, stopping at each inch to tease his boyfriend.

"Wow look at that, I'm not even halfway in and yet you're already a mess under me."

Sapnap desperately wanted to slap Dream but right now, he was more focused on finally being filled up rather than his boyfriend's embarrassing, teasing comments.

"F-fuck! O-.. Oh my G-God!" Sapnap muffled his moans with his hand, looking up at Dream who had a wide smirk that Sapnap oh so desperately wanted to smack off his face. "D-dream! M-move oh m-my God please please mo-move!" Sapnap stuttered out.

Dream slowly started to move at a torturous slow pace and Sapnap almost broke into tears then. It's what Dream wanted anyway but Sapnap didn't want to give Dream what he wanted just yet. 

"Awe, are you gonna cry love?" Dream asked, forcing Sapnap to look up at him.

"N-no f-fuck you!" Sapnap tried to be intimidating but the moans slipping from his lips ruined that whole vibe. 

Dream smirked, speeding up his pace incredibly fast, still looking at Sapnap who practically screamed.

"F-fuck yes! M-more! Y-yessss!" 

"Why are you begging me for more if you can barely take what I'm giving you now?" Dream scoffed, letting go of Sapnap's chin and repositioning it at Sapnap's neck and slowly applied pressure.

Tears began to spill from Sapnap's eyes, he clung to Dream, screaming out his name as his climax approached him. 

"Ah- a-ah! Y-you win! Ah- m-mn!" Sapnap moaned, his eyes rolling back.

Dream's smirk grew larger and he began to apply more pressure to Sapnap's neck, tears still spilling down Sapnap's face. Sapnap looked so beautiful right now, at least in Dream's eyes. He was all submissive under him, completely at Dream's mercy and both of them loved it. 

"D-dream!! I- I - I'm cl-close! 'm g-gonna- yes! Y-yes!" Sapnap stuttered out words, hoping they made sense to Dream.

"Yeah? Awe are you really that close already, we've only just started." Dream said, loosening his grip of Sapnap's neck a bit.

"Y-you've- a-ah! been t-teasing me! M-mn- fo-for an hour!" Sapnap complained, giving up on all hope of sounding intimidating at this point.

Dream snaked his hand up to Sapnap's hair and tugged on it again, that was the last push Sapnap needed and he climaxed on both of their stomachs with a silent scream. Dream continued thrusting but he didn't slow down and God did Sapnap want to kick Dream right now.

"S-slow! Sl-slow down! Y-you- A-ah-ah! A-asshole!" Sapnap cried out from overstimulation.

"What was that love? Speed up? Well if you say so." Dream laughed, pinning Sapnap's wrists to the bed, "I told you we've only just started, didn't I love?"

"A-ah! F-fuck you!"


	8. Oop

Hey guys! Sorry updates have been slow, I've recently spiraled into a depressive episode and have been using horror movies to cope JCJFKKWDB

But anyway, I found this Discord server in the self-promo channel on Bad's server so I thought I'd boost it up a bit because the concept is super cool!! It's a DSMP school server that comes with Google Classroom classes you can join and the owner is really nice and gave me permission to boost this server! 

Also, request more things from me now that I'm starting to want to write again!!!

https://discord.gg/mtjwK9ckKJ


	9. Dream x Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Today I offer some bottom trans Sapnap and top Dream. This one's a little short because I RUSHED to finish this and wrote some of this in class. I'll probably rewrite it later!
> 
> Also I'm gonna start writing chapters with Karl now because I heard he was okay with nsfw being written about him despite him being on the ace spectrum as long as it doesn't make his friends uncomfortable.
> 
> Guess who got their new PC!

"What game are you playing baby?" Dream asked his boyfriend, who was laying down on the couch in the living room focusing on his game/  
A few seconds passed and Sapnap didn't answer. Dream sighed and walked to the living room, kneeling in front of Sapnap.

Sapnap was wearing headphones and knowing him, he was probably blasting music. Dream looked at Sapnap and tapped his ears, signaling for Sapnap to take off the headphones.  
"Oh, hehehe hi! Did you want something?" Sapnap said, pausing his game to talk to Dream.

"You were blasting your music again." Dream laughed, getting up to sit next to Sapnap on the couch. "I asked you what game you were playing but by the looks of it, I can assume it's a random shooting game."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, I was trying to focus." The ravenette smiled.

"You know, you're gonna lose your hearing doing that. It's bad for, just like wearing your binder for too long is bad for you and speaking of that, if you're wearing your binder still, you need to take it off." Dream smiled, and Sapnap huffed.

"Have the things humans do on a daily basis are bad for their bodies, I don't think blasting music in my ears for an hour is that bad and for your information, I'm not wearing my binder. I took it off when I changed into your hoodie." Sapnap leaned on Dream's shoulder and unpaused his game. 

"You're wearing my hoodie?" Dream asked, smiling as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Mhm. It's your 15 mil one." Sapnap replied.

Dream rested his chin on Sapnap's head, watching Sapnap play his game. An idea forming in Dream's head, a smirk forming on his face.

"Oh Sapnap, I think you're too good at this game. We should make it harder for you." 

"How so?" Sapnap raised a brow.

"I think I should jerk you off while you play your game." Dream smirked, running his hands up and down Sapnap's thighs. 

Sapnap's face grew hot and his breath hitched.

"We don't have to if you---"

"No-no it's okay.. You can do that if you'd like."

"Lay down on your back for me and rest your head on the pillow, okay?"

Sapnap nodded and did as told, Dream then sat himself between Sapnap's legs and slowly removed his boyfriend's pants. 

"Focus on your game, not me baby." Dream said, making eye contact with Sapnap before looking away to place kisses and hickeys on the younger's thighs.

Sapnap turned his attention to the game he was playing and tried to ignore his boyfriend's teasing. Dream started to attack Sapnap's neck, knowing it was a sensitive spot for the ravenette. Sapnap let out a small whine, still focusing on his game. 

The younger let out small whimpers as Dream continued to mark up his body before slowly entering a finger inside if Sapnap.

"H-ah!" Sapnap helped, not expecting Dream to do that without warning.

Dream let out a chuckle, kissing Sapnap's forehead.

"If you want me to stop, tell me to stop or just use your safeword, okay?" Dream whispered in Sapnap's ear, earning a small nod in return.

Dream slowly began to pick up his pace, resulting in louder whines and moans from his boyfriend, but Sapnap was still focused on the game.

"You're doing so good baby." Dream praised, knowing Sapnap likes it.

"T-thank a-ah you!" Sapnap moaned, Dream adding a second finger at the middle of his sentence.

"You're so wet for me, just from my fingers, hm? You like it when I finger you while you try to play your game?" Dream teases, slowing his pace to get a reaction from Sapnap.

"A-ah! Yes yes I- I love it! M-mmn! D-don't slow down, please!" Sapnap whined, begging for more.

Sapnap wasn't one to beg and he sure didn't like it either. He was rather shy during sex and never really did anything like this. The craziest thing Sapnap has done during sex was ride Dream and even then, he was super shy and hid his face most of the time, besides when Dream would make Sapnap look at him so he could tell him how beautiful he was.

Dream on the other hand was more courageous and wanted to try out a few things with Sapnap like handcuffs or maybe even a public vibrator thing but he wanted to take it slow, he knew Sapnap had boundries and he knew he was shy too. A few weeks ago, he had gotten Sapnap to test out a vibrator and he was happy Sapnap agreed to it because Sapnap from two months ago would have declined in a heart beat.

Dream picked up his pace, sucking hickeys into Sapnap's neck. Sapnap was so close to pausing his game and clinging to his boyfriend and that's what happened when Dream hit a certain spot.

"A-ah! Fuck f-fuck! Yes yes yes r-right there! M-mmn m-more!" Sapnap moaned out, loudly.

"Yeah, you want more baby? Want me to make you cum?" Dream asked, pounding his fingers into that spot.

"Y-yes! O-oh my God! I'm gonna c-cum a-ah! Can I cum p-please?" Sapnap pleaded, scrambling to grab at Dream's hand.

"You don't have to ask me to cum baby." Dream smiled, pulling Sapnap into a kiss.

The kiss lasted up until Sapnap pulled away to let out the most pornographic moan Dream has ever heard from Sapnap. Sapnap repeated Dream's name as he came hard, hiding his face with his hands.

Dream slowly pulled out his fingers and wiped them on his shirt, waiting for Sapnap to come down from his high.

"Someone sounded like they enjoyed themselves." Dream teased, pulling Sapnap into another kiss. "Did you feel good baby?"

"M-mhm.. felt really good. T-thank you." 

"You wanna lay down or continue playing your game?" Dream asked his obviously tired boyfriend.

"Wanna cuddle with you and go to sleep." Sapnap replied.

"We can do that, let me clean up then we can go lay down, okay?"

Sapnap nodded, giving his boyfriend a kiss before walking to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing on my phone because sChOoL- uhm anyway hand over some requests that include Karl now if you want!


	10. Sapnap x Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Karl, top Sapnap

Karl often wore feminine clothing like skirts and thigh high, dresses and leggings. He thought he looked really good on him and he liked to twirl around in the pretty skirts and watch them come down around his waist. His boyfriend especially liked it, he loved seeing Karl so happy and cheerful when he got a new skirt or fishnets. Loved seeing him jump up and down and say "Look how pretty I am, Sapnap! Aren't I pretty?" 

Sapnap and Karl have never really done anything, maybe a blowjob here and there but nothing too sexual so when the conversation came up it made Karl embarrassed to talk about.

"Hey Karl." Sapnap said, watching his boyfriend twirl around in a mint skirt he just bought which he styled his Sapnap's hoodie which was obviously big on him.

"Hm?" Karl replied, turning to face Sapnap.

"Would you let me fuck you in that?" Sapnap asked, half of him was joking, half of him wasn't. He didn't know where the topic came from, he was probably just horny.

Karl's face grew hot and red, his voice quieter. "W-what..?"

"Oh sorry did I take it too far or-"

"N-no not at all.. Yeah uhm.. I- I'd let you fuck me in this." Karl said, giving a nervous smile.

Sapnap smiled and patted his lap, indicating for Karl to sit down. Sapnap pulled Karl into a sloppy kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. Karl hesitantly put his arms around Sapnap's neck, awkwardly kissing Sapnap back. It's not that Karl didn't want this it's just that he's awkward when it comes to this and he's technically still a virgin and doesn't know what to do beyond giving a blowjob. Sapnap broke apart from the kiss to talk, putting his hand on Karl's cheek as Karl smiled and giggled a bit.

"What's your safeword?" Sapnap asked.

"What's a safeword?" Karl asked nervously.

"It's a word or phrase people use if they're dom is being too rough or if they want their dom to stop. So say I'm hurting you and you want me to stop thrusting or stop doing what I'm doing then you'd say the word or phrase and I'd stop. It's a way of saying stop without actually saying it since sometimes subs can get caught up in pleasure and say stuff they don't mean like stop when they don't actually want their dom to stop." Sapnap replied.

"O-okay.. Uhm how about strawberries?" Karl smiled.

"Alright. Can you go to my dresser and get the lube from the side of the top drawer?" Sapnap asked.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a liquid like substance and it's in a small blue bottle." 

Karl nodded and got off of Sapnap, retrieving the bottle from the drawer and handing it to Sapnap.

"Can you get on the bed and lay on your back for me?" Sapnap asked, giving Karl's forehead a quick kiss.

Karl did as asked and laid his head on the pillows, looking at Sapnap nervously. Sapnap removed Karl's boxers but not the skirt, then lubed up three of his fingers and carefully inserted one into Karl. Karl let out a small whine at the intrusion and covered his mouth as Sapnap began to thrust that finger.

"Are you okay?" Sapnap asked.

"M-mhm!" Karl moaned out.

Sapnap slowly thrusted his finger in and out of Karl faster until Karl was begging for a second finger and how could Sapnap say no to his boyfriend begging for him? Of course though, Sapnap didn't want to rush prepping Karl because if he did, Karl would be in a lot of pain. Karl let out soft moans and whines that came out muffled since he was covering his mouth with his hoodie sleeve. 

"S-Sapnap!" Karl moaned, grabbing at Sapnap's other hand.

"Hm baby?" Sapnap asked, looking back up at Karl.

"F-feels really goo- A-ah!" Karl cried out especially loud, which heavily embarrassed him.

"I think I found it." Sapnap gave a chuckle.

"F-found wh-wha-ah! Wh-what!" Karl asked through whimpers.

"Your sweet spot. Everything feels better when you stimulate here."

"S-Sap! A-ah!" Karl couldn't help but keep moaning out his boyfriend's name, even if he wanted to muffle his moans, you'd still be able to clearly hear him.

"I'm gonna add another finger than I think you'll be ready, okay? Relax for me a bit though." Sapnap smiled, still holding Karl's hand.

Karl nodded as best as he could, letting out small whimpers as he felt another finger enter him. He screwed his eyes shut, moaning out his boyfriend's name into his sleeve. The stretch hurt but Karl didn't really mind it, if anything the pain was more pleasurable than painful.

"F-fuck! M-mmn~ m-more!" Karl whined, voice high and whiny.

"I need to finish prepping you baby, it'll hurt a lot if I don't." Sapnap gave a small chuckle, rubbing his thumb across the back of Karl's hand.

"I- It's f-fine! 'M rea- a-ah! r-ready! Don't mi-mind pain a-ah!" Karl whimpered, looking down at Sapnap with pleading eyes.

"You're only saying that because you're eager."

"D-damn it S-sap! Fuck m-me pl-please! W-want you.." Karl squeezed Sapnap's hand at a specifically harsh thrust into his prostate, letting out a loud moan.

Sapnap sighed, giving Karl's hand a quick kiss, "Well since you asked so nicely." 

Sapnap looked down at Karl as he lubed himself up. The skirt fit Karl's body shape well, even being pushed up a bit in the current moment and either way, Sapnap loved seeing Karl where his clothing. 

"God you're so cute." Sapnap grunted, pushing halfway into Karl, giving the sub a bit of time to adjust to the feeling. 

"K-keep going.." Karl encouraged, voice small and needy.

Once fully inside Karl, he began to slowly rock his hips. Karl let out small whimpers, scrambling to grab Sapnap's hand again. Slowly, Sapnap began to pick up his pace, looking at Karl to try and see any discomfort in Karl's expression.

"A-ah! H-harder please~! Pl-please.."

"Baby, I don't wanna hurt-"

"I-it's fine m-mmn~! F-fine if you h-hurt me!" Karl moaned out, muffled by his sleeve covered hand.

"Baby-" Sapnap tried to say but was cut off by Karl again.

"I-" Karl cut himself off, embarrassed to say the least.

"Hm baby? What is it?" 

"I.. I li-like it! L-like it when y-you hurt me a-ah~!" Karl hid his face as best as he could, his cheeks dusting in pink.

"Oh-" Sapnap said when he finally registered what Karl said. Carefully, he picked up his pace, holding down Karl's waist to get a better angle.

Karl knew he was being loud, 𝘈𝘩! 𝘈𝘩! 𝘈𝘩! with every thrust. Karl didn't like how he sounded but Sapnap loved it. Loved how Karl would sometime squeeze his hand, hide his face in embarrassment, loved the loud, whiny and needy moans that escaped Karl with every thrust. He loved how Karl was so shy yet so open. Testing the waters, Sapnap gave Karl's have a small tug, earning a surprisingly loud moan from his boyfriend.

"O-oh f-fuck~! M-mmn d-do that again!" Karl cried out.

"Never would have knocked you to be such a pain slut." Sapnap gave a small chuckle.

Karl 𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥 at that. 

"Ohh so you like being called a slut, hm?" Sapnap said, marking up Karl's neck again.

Karl wanted to reply but he really just felt so embarrassed, he couldn't describe it so instead he just nodded to the best of his abilities.

Sapnap gave a laugh, speeding up his thrusts a great deal, "Such a good little slut. 𝘔𝘺 good little slut."

"'M c-close! S-Sap a-ah! D-don't stop~!" Karl cried out, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"You can only cum if I get to see your face while you cum." Sapnap smirked, speeding up his pace and snaking his hand up Karl's skirt to jerk him off.

Karl whined, hesitantly taking his hand away from his face, letting it travel to his skirt to play with the hem. Karl's moans were more clear now and Sapnap just loved seeing Karl's face.

"Fuck baby, are you crying?" Sapnap asked.

Karl nodded, too embarrassed to form a sentence as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying baby?"

"A-ah~! F-feels a-ah! H-hurts m-mmn! F-feels so go-good a-ah!" Karl whimpered, barely able to form a sentence without interrupting it with a moan.

"𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘵." Sapnap grunted under his breath, giving Karl a quick kiss before returning his attention to giving Karl pleasure.

"C-cu-cumming! S-Sap- S-a-ah! Sapnap~!" Karl cried out his boyfriend's name, letting out the most pornographic moan as he came, dirtying the skirt.

Sapnap continued thrusting into Karl, overstimulation kicking in. 

"A-ah! S-sap sap sap~! T-too m-much too mu-much!" Karl whined, hiding his face again.

"Hold on b-baby, just a bit longer. I'll be done soon." Sapnap grunted, getting close to climax himself.

With a few more thrusts, Sapnap shot his load into Karl. He pulled out and collapsed next to Karl, who was still coming down from his high.

"How's that for your first time." Sapnap laughed, draping an arm of his boyfriend.

"S-sapnap.. I feel icky." Karl whined, turning to face the Texan.

"Let's take a shower, okay?"

Karl nodded, giving Sapnap a quick kiss.


End file.
